


mike stoklasa erotic art gallery (feat. jay)

by Anonymous



Category: RedLetterMedia RPF
Genre: Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Bondage, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Tentacles, smug asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: just a collection of drawings i made  and posted on /y/ because i'm in a dark spot and i can feel my brain rotting.if you write or draw anything based on the pics then please comment so i can look.
Relationships: Mike/Jay
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	mike stoklasa erotic art gallery (feat. jay)

i am a disappointment to society and also myself. thank you very much.


End file.
